


Please Fuck My Brother

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117958487047/i-demand-number-43-something-good-and-i-dont">"YOU DID WHAT?!"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Fuck My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately i know kara in real life. don't fucking look at me

“Fuck,” Ian sighed as he landed on the mattress next to Mickey, “that was nice. That was really fucking nice.”  
  
Mickey hummed sleepily, moving just enough to pull the sheet over their bodies. “’t was,” he agreed, already half asleep by the sound of it, “why’d Mandy never tell me what an awesome dick you have?”  
  
 _Shit_ , Mandy. Ian had completely forgotten about her. She hadn’t been home when Ian spontaneously went to see her, so he’d ended up having a drink with her brother.  
  
And fucking him. Yeah, he’d fucked Mickey. He’d fucked him into the mattress, hard and good, making Mickey’s eyes roll back in his head and his back arch…  _Dammit_.  
  
If it weren’t for the feelings of guilt currently flooding him, and the fact that Mickey was now fast asleep, Ian would probably be ready to go again. As it was, he carefully rolled out of bed and pulled on his boxers, fishing his phone up from his jeans pocket and dialing Mandy’s number as he crept out of the room.  
  
“Ian!” she greeted enthusiastically. “I’m not home right now if you wanted to come over, but you can come join me! I’m at this party with John, it’s pretty awesome.”  
  
“Yeah, no…” Ian started awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head. “I know you’re not home. I might have, uh… slept with your brother?”  
  
He winced. “Yeah, I slept with your brother.”  
  
Silence. It was silent for long enough that Ian was starting to think he should’ve just kept quiet. Then came a shrill, “you did what?!” through the phone, and Ian winced again.  
  
“Mandy I’m sorry…” Ian started to apologize, but was cut off by another yell.  
  
“Oh my god,  _finally_!” Mandy shrieked. “You guys are the densest people I have ever known in my entire life! It was obvious to everyone how hot you are for each other, but do you do anything about it? No! Christ, Ian, I’ve been waiting for this for months.”  
  
“You have?”   
  
Ian had the distinct feeling that he’d missed something important. Mandy just laughed.  
  
“Don’t worry about me, I’ll stay somewhere else tonight. Have fun fucking my brother!”  
  
When Ian returned to the bedroom, Mickey was sitting up and looking at him with an amused expression. “I went to look for you, but I heard you were talking to my sister, so…” He shrugged. “What’d she have to say?”  
  
“She was fucking ecstatic,” Ian told him, slipping out of his boxers again and crawling onto the bed.  
  
“About what?” Mickey asked, moving over to make space for Ian. Not that Ian cared about that, he got as close as he could anyway.  
  
“Us having sex,” he muttered against Mickey’s neck.  
  
Mickey snorted. “She’s weird like that,” he said, leaning his head back as Ian kissed his neck. “She’ll get over it.”  
  
Ian laughed. “Yeah, she’s weird,” he agreed. “Ready for round two?”  
  
“You bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> yep, still on tumblr


End file.
